


Save the Best for Last

by SaveTheBestForLast



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Horror, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), M/M, Other, XReader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheBestForLast/pseuds/SaveTheBestForLast
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Save the Best for Last

There was only one more generator to be fixed and soon you can return to the campfire. You searched through the houses in Haddonfield to find one, but there was none. You'd hoped to be at least one if the killer were to find you in one of the houses, you would be able to make a quick escape through the window. Working on generators outside were now risky due to very few amount of pallets to protect yourself. All of the good ones were gone.

A scream filled the air as you exited an empty house. Another one of your fallen teammates was Meg. The two of you had stayed together through most of the trial. Now it was only you and Steve that remained.

Down the street you saw Steve currently repairing the last one. You hurried to him and worked together to get it done faster. As it was close to being done, your hands let go of the generator. It felt like someone was watching the two of you in the distance. Steve noticed that you stopped and turned his head to you, his eyes widened. You saw the terror on his face and snapped your head behind you to see the killer who's been terrorizing you and your teammates. The Shape. His hand gripped the kitchen knife that was covered in blood and began to walk towards the both of you, raising the knife.

The two of you had ran into different directions to find a place to hide. He was after you and he was picking up speed. You could feel the adrenaline kicking into your system. You glanced behind you, he was getting closer to you. 

You felt something shoving you on to the ground. You looked up to see Steve being picked up by his throat by the man that chased you shoving the knife into his chest. Your eyes widened shock. He saved you from becoming the Shape's next victim. Steve's head slowly turns towards you coughing out one word.

"Run."

The Shape tossed Steve's lifeless body in front of you. You looked up as he stared at you. His knife in his hand ready to take your life. You took off running as fast as you could. The hatch was now your only escape out of Haddonfield.

You managed to break the chase easily by cutting through backyards. You saw the hatch was at the end of the street and he was nowhere to be found. You smiled. 

Just a few steps towards the hatch, a sharp pain tore into your shoulder blade. You collapsed onto the cement ground crying out in pain. A pair of boots stepped in front of you. You looked up to see him looking down at you, tilting his head. He reached down to grabbed your throat and picking your whole body up.

Your hands wrapped around his arm that held you up. "Please don't." You begged. 

His dark eyes only stared at you. His breathing became more heavier. His free hand reached the back of his mask and pulled it off to reveal a more human person. You stopped struggling and stared into his deep blue eyes forgetting about your objective. His lips went to yours. You didn't understand. You felt all of your troubles and worries wash away. You gave in to the kiss. Your eyes slowly closed as the kiss became more passionate. 

Your eyes shot open. You could taste the blood coming out of your mouth. Your eyes traveled down where the pain came from. The knife he held was jammed into your heart. You wanted to cry, but you couldn't. The blood that rise out of your throat made it difficult to breath. His face was emotionless. He watched you as you were struggling to get the last couple of breaths. He didn't toss you on the ground like he did to any survivor. He lessened the grip on your throat and gently lowered you on the ground. He kneeled next to your dying body. You could feel his cold hand cup the side of your face.

It won't be long until you wake up at the campfire.


End file.
